Moving Out
Moving Out is the 7th episode of Season 3, and is episode 54 of the full 210 episodes for the entire series. In this episode, Robert finally moves out of Frank and Marie's house for the first time since his divorce. Episode Information *'Episode Title:' Moving Out *'Episode Number:' Season 3, Episode 7 (#54 of 210) *'Air Date:' November 2, 1998 *'Episode description (from DVD):' "Robert moves out of Frank and Marie's house." *'Cast:' **Ray Romano as Ray **Patricia Heaton as Debra **Brad Garrett as Robert **Doris Roberts as Marie **Peter Boyle as Frank **Madylin Sweeten as Ally **Sawyer Sweeten as Geoffrey **Sullivan Sweeten as Michael **Anna Berger as Rita Stipe **David Byrd as Harry Stipe **Monica Horan as Amy *'Crew:' **Will Mackenzie - Director **Tucker Cawley - Writer *'Preceded by:' "Halloween Candy" *'Followed by:' "The Article" Synopsis When Robert brings Amy over one night, Frank complains about the "racket" and Marie spies on them. Robert gets fed up with it and threatens to move out. Frank and Marie laugh as Robert always says that but never does it. Marie even reminds him about how he first moved out when he married Joanne who later divorced him and took his money and they welcomed him back home. But with a little coaxing from Ray, Robert actually does in fact move out. This news actually upsets Frank and Marie as Marie loves having Robert around to take care of and Frank wants Robert to stay because without Robert, he'll be all alone with Marie. Frank and Marie try to get Robert to change his mind but Robert's mind is made up. After a while, Marie spends more time at Ray's house saying that with Robert gone, she gets to spend more time with Ray, Debra and the kids. This does not sit well with Debra and tells Ray to get Robert back. So Ray goes to visit Robert at his new place, which happens to be a room he's renting above a garage. The older couple he's renting it from, Harry and Rita Stipe, are almost exact copies of Frank and Marie. And with Ray's help, Robert quickly realizes that. So when Ray tries to convince Robert to move back with their parents, Robert makes the decision to move out into an actual place on his own. Ray tries to get Robert to change his mind with subtle hints about how Frank and Marie are upset and over at his house a lot. Robert explains to Ray that he stayed with Frank and Marie because it was part of plan. His plan was to stay at home to save money, meet a girl, move out and have his own life which would lead up him getting married and having a family, basically have it all in the end. If he moves back in with their parents, his plan will be nothing. Although, Ray knows how angry this will make Marie and Debra, he understands how much it means to Robert to have a life of his own and agrees that Robert needs to get his own place. Later, Ray returns home where Marie is cleaning his house to Debra's annoyance. Ray says that Robert's moving out of the Stipe's. At first they overjoyed thinking that Robert's coming home but become mad with him when he tells them that Robert's actually moving somewhere else. Apparently, they're not the only ones as the Stipes show up and tell Ray that they needed Robert there. Harry tells Ray that without Robert, he's all alone with Rita. Debra asks if that room above their garage is still available. Running Gags Robert's ex-wife Joanne is mentioned in the episode, and, as always, the other characters talk about how horrible she was. Ray also refers to Debra with some funny nickname: Snugglepants. Trivia Actress Patricia Heaton was pregnant at the time of filming for this episode, so she did not appear in many of the shots. And when she did, she either wore big, baggy clothing or held some object, like a pillow, in front of her to cover up the pregnant belly. This is one of the episodes in which Shamsky appears. Music appears throughout the series, and in this episode, Robert is heard singing "I'm So Excited", originally done by The Pointer Sisters. Quotes *Robert: "I'm a grown man who lives with his parents and has to take babysitting jobs so he can make out with his girlfriend." Category:Episodes Category:Music